She's Back
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: Two years after Emily Prentiss took the Interpol job in London and left, she's back in DC with a secret. The only one who knows her secret is JJ and, with her support, Emily decides to tell the team, all the while trying to ignore her growing feelings for her ex-boss and trying to decide if she wants back in the BAU.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait until I completely finished this story, but I realized that many people might not want to read this since Emily is off the show. The longer I hold off putting it up here, the less readers I will get. Anyway, I have most of this story written and the rest is in progress. I hope you enjoy!**

Emily Prentiss enters the FBI Headquarters, located in Quantico, Virginia, for the first time in two years.

Agent Charles Denker grins and immediately hugs her, surprised to see her when he honestly thought he would never her again. "Agent Prentiss! You're back! Does this mean you are coming back to the BAU?"

Emily smiles at the man who reminds her of her grandfather. "Not coming back, Charlie, just visiting."

"You really should come back, Emily. I've missed seeing your smiling face everyday."

She chuckles, "what, Hotch doesn't smile for you?"

"The Legendary Agent Hotchner?" He gasps. "Never!" They look at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. Charlie loves to make 'Hotch jokes' for some reason. "I'm sure you want to go see your friends, so lets get on with this. Do you have a pass, Miss Prentiss?"

"I have to have a pass with you, Charlie? Since when," she gasps, faking shock before grinning. "Yes, Agent Denker, I have a pass."

He looks at it before winking and grinning at her. "Great to see you, Emily, but you should probably go see your friends soon! It's almost five o'clock."

"Yeah, I bet everyone but Hotch will leave at exactly 5:01," she jokes but completely serious. Everyone loves their job, but no one but Hotch will stay longer than necessary. Not when you can do paperwork from home.

"Yeah, that boss of yours sure must like paperwork."

"Ex-boss," she reminds him. "And no, he doesn't. Which is why he gets it done as soon as he can, no matter how long it takes."

"Still loyal to your team, I see."

Emily grins and waves, "always. See ya later, Charlie," she starts walking to the elevator, only looking back as Charlie returns the sentiment.

Once in the elevator, thankfully she's by herself, Emily tenses just a little bit. She really wants to see her friends, but that means telling them about who's in her life since she left. And she's not so sure she's ready for that. She not sure _they_ are ready for that.

The elevator dings once on the fifth floor and when the doors open, all Emily sees is chaos. There are agents wizzing by her with paper and coffee filling their hands and she instantly flashes back to when she first came to the BAU all those years before.

She shakes her head, distilling all the memories floating in her mind before looking in the bullpen and immediately seeing her team. _Your ex team_, she reminds herself before slowly walking towards the desks of Special Agents Reid and Morgan. Morgan is telling a story to Garcia while Reid is stating statistic facts about God knows what.

"Some things never change around here," they stop talking and turn around after hearing her voice.

Garcia is the first to react, her eyes brightening and widening before she squeals. "EMILY!" Emily chuckles when Garcia hugs her, still squealing. "Emily, Emily, you're back!"

After Garcia finally lets go, Reid gives Emily a hug whispering welcome back in her ear before Morgan takes his turn saying, "I always knew you'd be back eventually, Princess."

"What is all the commotion down here about? Guys, I know-" JJ's voice starts in her office but it stops when she steps onto the balcony and sees Emily.

She runs full speed to Emily, just like Garcia. While giving her a hug, JJ whispers, "are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know," Emily whispers back before pulling away.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Emily," he winks at her, "but what are you doing here?" Morgan asks.

"I thought it would be a good time for a visit to my favorite Profilers," she teases, winking at all of them.

"That's good and all but- wait. Aren't we the only Profilers you know?" Emily ignores Morgan's question and looks at the rest of them. "Well, are we?"

"Are ya jealous, Morgan?"

"What," he scoffs, "no way. Derek Morgan doesn't get jealous."

"Funny, that's what my friend Cal said when I mentioned you guys. You know, now that I think about it, he kind of looks like you, Derek."

"WHAT? You do have another Profiler friend?"

"Relax, Morgan, I'm just kidding, 'k? You guys are the only Profilers I know."

He sighs in relief, "good. I would hate to know you ditched us for another _Profiler_."

Emily checks her watch, sighing at the time, "it's five o'clock and I think you all wanna leave after what was probably a rough week looking at cases." She hesitates for a second before saying it, knowing that if she does this, she will have to tell them her secret, "come to my house tomorrow night, all of you, and we can catch up some more. I have the same address as I did two years ago."

"You kept your house," a confused Reid questions.

She nods, "if I'm in town for a little while I'll stay there so I don't have to rent a hotel room. I have a maid service come over once a week to clean up, mainly to keep away dust and make sure it stays livable. I also have a house in London, of course, but it's more of a house- a house with lots of breakable items- then a home."

"Do you feel more at home here than you do in London?" An excited Garcia is quick to ask.

"Goodnight, guys." She ignores the question, not wanting to tell her that yes, she does indeed feel more at home in DC, with the team, than in London being the head of an agency.

They all say their goodbyes as everyone but JJ leaves. "So..."

"So, what?"

"Why'd you decide to tell them?"

Emily sighs, "I want them to know. They are my friends, just like you, and they should know."

"Good. I'm glad you are telling them."

"I'm really sorry that I asked you to keep this a secret, JJ."

JJ pats Emily on the arm before standing up, "I'm just glad you will have someone else to lean on and to help you out."

"Yeah..." Emily says absently, already thinking of how to tell them.

"I have to go, Emily, but I'll come over earlier than everyone else tomorrow and help you plan how to tell the team. And I'll probably have to calm you down, several times, before you start hyperventilating and convince yourself not to tell the team not to come over. "

"Thank you, JJ, really. I can't thank you enough. You're always there for me-"

"And I will always be here for you. Always."

Emily blinks away tears and gives a watery grin, "go see your family before I start crying."

"Fine, I will go. But I hope you have fun talking to _Hotch_."

"Shut up JJ," she blushes. JJ is the only one on the team that knows about Emily's small- or HUGE (JJ often teases Emily about it and says she's in love with the man)- crush on the team's leader.

JJ shoots her a grin as she walks up the stairs, "See you tomorrow, Em."

"See you tomorrow," she returns the sentiment as JJ goes up to her office to get all of her stuff ready to leave. Emily stands in the bullpen that, after just a few minutes, the chaotic air suddenly feels empty already missing most of the agents on the floor. Finally, she begins to go up to Hotch's office.

**I have no idea how long each chapter is, I wrote this story as one long thing but I'm working on splitting it up. So, there might be long chapters and there might be shorter chapters.**

**Is it bad to beg for reviews? It is? So, can you just review so I don't have to beg? :)**

**Hannahbanana Jane :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of She's Back! I'm appreciate all the feedback I've gotten and I'm glad you all are enjoying this! Please continue to review, I'm very convinced that this story isn't even worth reading. So again, thank you for all the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did, I never would have fired Paget Brewster and then hired her back, making her feel unwelcome so she ended up quitting!**

_Emily stands in the bullpen that, after just a few minutes, the chaotic air suddenly feels empty already missing most of the agents on the floor. She finally goes up to Hotch's office._

She knocks on the door and after hearing a loud and commanding "Enter," she knows he doesn't know it's just her. He's still the on-duty Special Agent Hotchner, expecting the worst from a rookie agent coming to ask the legendary Agent how to fix the paperwork they screwed up to a surprise visit by Strauss- Emily shudders just thinking about the cold hearted woman.

Emily opens the door enough to where he can just see her face, grinning as he looks up at her in complete surprise before schooling his features. She shuts the door and moves towards his desk. "Hello, _sir_," she smirks.

"Hello, _Agent_," he returns the smirk. He stands up and gives her a hug so fast that if asked, Emily wouldn't even be sure if it happened, before he sits back down. "How are you, Emily?"

She rolls her eyes as she sees that he's really worried about her. "I'm fine, Hotch. I'm not on drugs, anti-depressants, or any other kind of medication. I'm not depressed, suicidal, or on any kind of drugs. I'm also not an acoholic or anything else like that."

Hotch glares at her, but it isn't his famous scary glare that scares serial killers. It's most like an amused glare. "Are you making fun of me, Prentiss?"

"What? Making fun of- no sir, never," she grins. He gives her look of disbelief and she sighs. "Okay, kind of. You asking me 'how I am' translates into 'are you okay'. And I'm definitely okay."

"Still liking being the head of London?"

Emily makes a face, "too much politics for me."

"A home grown girl raised on politics says her job has 'too many politics'? Call the press," Hotch jokes.

"And just how are you doing, Hotch? When I was here, you rarely joked around and now you're throwing jokes around like probie agents expect you to throw sucker punches."

"I had a good influence," he winks before getting serious. "Before you left you kept telling me I needed to loosen up some-"

"A LOT," she injects.

He ignores her and goes on, "_so_, when you left, I took you advice and started to loosen up around the team, though I haven't loosened up as much as I did around you and obviously Dave."

"Where is that Dave anyway? I didn't see his light on in his office when I came in."

"He took today off."

She arches an eyebrow. "Really?" David Rossi taking a day off is more common than the rarely absent Aaron Hotchner doing it, but it's still not as common as Derek Morgan taking a day- or _days_- off.

"Yep. His old 'friend' is moving to DC and wanted his help moving some of her stuff."

"And, of course Dave Rossi, the renouned Superhero, just _had_ to help her. I'm sure there is no other motive."

"Of course not. You know our Dave, always one to pitch in and help a friend, expecting no reward for helping."

Emily snorts, "sure."

She remembers the time she asked the team to help move all of her stuff that she had already put into boxes into her new house. Dave complained and complained and _complained_ about spending his weekend helping and only getting a pizza after they were done as a reward. Nevertheless, if she ever decides to move again, she isn't asking for his help.

"So really, you are okay, Emily?"

"You mean besides hating my job? Yeah, sure, I'm just peachy."

"Still the expert markman in sarcasm, I see. I believe you hold the Bureau's record for the most sarcastically, beloved agent."

"Beloved? I'm not loved any more? You act as if I'm dead, not halfway across the world where I'm so busy and you guys are so busy that we can never meet up and you can't help but think about the good times, when you were graced with Emily Prentiss's presence."

It's Hotch's turn to snort, "grace? Just how much grace do you have, Prentiss, because, if I recall correctly, and I do, you also hold the Bureau's record for the clumsiest Agent?"

"Shut up, Hotch. It is not my fault I wear three inch heels on the job."

"JJ does it."

"JJ doesn't chase as many bad guys I do."

Hotch groans. "Just. Wear. Flats."

"If I wear flats than I'll look shorter than all the men," Emily whines, pouting.

"Then, for the love of God, quit complaining!" Hotch exclaims.

"You really know how to make a woman feel better, sir." Hotch rolls his eyes. "No, I'm serious, sir. You just lift my self esteem and it's times like this that I wish I didn't quit my job."

He studies her for a moment and- though he sees the teasing in her eyes- he also sees she's kind of serious. At least about the job part (he hopes!). "Emily, do you want to come back?" He asks softly before rushing his words, "I mean, I know you have your job but you said it has too much politics for you and you only left to find yourself again because you weren't the same since the Doyle thing and-"

"Slow down, Hotch," she laughs. "Take a breath."

Hotch blushes slightly and smiles sheepishly, "I'm just suggesting you could come back. We had Seaver back on our team for awhile but she transferred out again and Agent Blake decided the BAU wasn't for her. So, we are now we are a man- woman- down. And, I know the team would love to have you back."

Emily's smile fades. "Hotch, I uh... have people in my life now and I can't just move halfway across the world without consulting them."

She sees something appear in Hotch's eyes, but it flashes away in a second, too fast for her to get a good look. "That's good that you have... people in your life. And hey, take all the time you need to talk to them about it."

She's confused until she suddenly gets it. When you tell someone you have people in your life, they automatically assume husband and at least one kid.

She pulls out her phone and quickly pulls up at picture before handing him the device. "Hotch, I would like you to meet my fourteen year old daughter Jocelyn, my six year old daughter Carson, and my four year old twins Leo and Johanna Joy."

He takes a minute to study the picture, looking from each of the kid's faces to hers. "Y-you have four kids?"

She nods, "I knew I wanted kids but I didn't have enough time to look at adoption and I couldn't find the right guy, so I just assumed I wouldn't have any kids. Then, about three months after I quit, I found out that distant cousin and her husband had passed away and nobody wanted to take their four kids but nobody told me they passed away," she explains. "So I took them, thinking living with me would be better than living in the foster home they had been in for a year. I didn't expect to fall in love with them, all of them, but I did and I now know that I couldn't love Jocelyn, Carson, Leo, and Joey anymore if I gave birth to them myself."

"Wow... And I thought I had my hands full with Jack."

She grins, "they are definitely a handful but I love them."

"So, you're not..." he pauses and clears his throat, "dating anybody?"

Emily notices his skin turns a tinted pink but ultimately decides it's probably because he isn't used to asking about her personal life. "Nope. Who would want to date a single mother with four kids- one teenager daughter, a six year old who asks every question she can possibly think of, and four year old twins?"

"If someone doesn't want to date you because of the fact that you _nobley_ became a mother to four orphaned children then it's their loss," his tone softens.

She blushes, "you would of done the same thing."

"It's easy to say that I would do it if the situation ever arises, but I don't know if I really would," Hotch argues. "But you did and that's why it's noble," he adds softly.

"So how's Beth?" She changes the subject.

"I assume she's good."

"You assume?" She repeats confused.

"We broke up."

She releases a little gasp in shock, covering up how her heart soared at hearing those words. "When?"

"About two months after you left."

"I'm really sorry, Aaron. You guys were a great couple."

Hotch pauses, puzzled at her use of his first name, "no, we weren't. We never would have worked out, ever."

Emily smiles sheepishly, "yeah, but you looked great together."

"She wasn't really my type."

She studies his posture, the way he's getting slightly defense of, just a tad bit. "What's your type, Aaron? If not Beth, than who? Someone like Haley?" She asks softly, not knowing if the mention of his deceased wife will upset him in any way. But he doesn't even blink an eye.

"Someone who will understand my job. Someone who knows I'm scarred and can help me heal. Someone who can help me forget all the horrors in the world, even just for a minute. Someone who will love my son like their own flesh and blood," he smiles at Emily, "like the way you've always been with my son, not minding to step into the pretend fantasy world of an eight year old."

She sighs silently, wishing he realized that all of those could be her. She understands his job, she knows he's scarred much more than anybody knows, she can make him forget all the things that go wrong with life for more than a minute, and she already loves his son as much as her kids. "Hotch, I-"

"I never thanked you for helping me after Foyet attacking me and Haley dying. You helped me with Jack, even if it was just giving me a candy bar to cheer him up if you could tell we had a rough night or making sure I called him on a case because you knew I needed to hear his voice. Or taking 'the Hotchner boys' out to dinner and a movie just to make sure we got out of the apartment. You helped more than you will ever know."

"You needed help, Hotch. And I knew you wouldn't just be A-okay because Foyet was dead and that was all that mattered. I know you probably still carry guilt over what happened with Haley; the divorce, her being in Witness Protection, and her dying, but you need to know that no one, not even Haley, blamed you for any of it. She knew all the facts and she knew it wasn't your fault."

"I don't regret not making the deal Foyet was offering, but I do regret not protecting my family. Ex wife or not, she was still family. And my son spent an afternoon with a man that butchered a few dozen women. But my biggest regret from life, besides Jack hearing the gunshot that killed his mother, even if he doesn't know what that noise was, and his mother being murdered, is you."

She's suprised, to say the least. "Me?" She squeaks. Her mind wanders about what that statement could mean, but she knows that it's how it sounds. He's not interested in her, not in the way she is interested in him.

Hotch realizes how it sounds but he's sure she doesn't think he means it the way it sounds. Why would she when she won't ever be interested in him the way he's interested in her? "You helped more than anyone, helping Jack and I deal with the aftermath of Foyet, but I didn't help you at all with Doyle. It's like," he blinks away tears as he thinks about how he failed her, because he _did _fail her, "I didn't even blink when you had to 'die' for seven months and then suddenly come back to life, leaving the team confused as to why they weren't let in on the circle of knowledge and why they had to grieve the loss of their friend."

She stands there staring at him, amazed that he doesn't get it. "You really don't see?"

"See what?" He sighs in desperation, not wanting to hear her talk about how he failed her.

"You protected me."

"Protected," he scoffs, "no I didn't."

"You lied over and over to our friends, our _family_, so I would stay safe. Every night you would look over the case, not ever giving up the hope that I would be able to come back. Yes, Derek is the one who located Declan Doyle, but you came back to the States and called me back, knowing I could help find Declan. Even though you didn't say anything about it, I know you talked to Strauss about getting my job back. Then you were trying to help with Reid's anger, blaming it on yourself rather than on me or JJ. You talked to me, asking if I was okay about the seven months I was in hiding but you didn't force me to tell you everything, just to tell you if I was having a bad day. You knew something was wrong on the night of JJ's wedding, and you talked through it with me, even if I still decided to leave. You've been protecting me since I came back. Correction, you've been protecting me since I joined the BAU."

"Emily, I didn't-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, Aaron Hotchner," Emily stares at him sternly, pointing her finger in his face.

His eyes dance with amusement but he nods his head, "yes, ma'am."

"As I was _saying_, you may have been suspicious of me joining the unit without your sign off, but you protected me with the best of your abilities. Always."

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you when you first joined, Emily. I really wish I would have know what a great agent you are and how you weren't doing anything to spy on me or anyone else on the team," remorse fills his tone.

Emily sighs, "but I was put on the team to spy on you. Even if I didn't know it, I was, so you being suspicious of me was not far off the mark."

"You always told me that you hate politics and Strauss thought, with your political experience, you wouldn't think twice about helping her take me down. After that ordeal, I would have quit, too."

"Hotch, you know that's not the only reason I quit back then, right? I mean, yes, I hate politics and that was too much for me. But it made me physically sick to think that I was the little birdy that got the hard ass boss but extraordinary agent, Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, a _legend _at the FBI, fired because Erin Strauss thought he was competition for a top spot at the FBI. I physically ached for what I was asked to do, so I simply quit, deciding that since I had already done the CIA thing, I would do something in Foreign Languages."

Hotch puts his hand on hers, "I'm sorry that you went through that guilt and decided to end your career over me."

She looks at their hands that somehow got laced together, wishing for the hundredth time that they could do this (and so much more!) all the time, before slowly looking up at him, offering a small smile, "If I didn't end up coming back, I wouldn't regret not feeding Strauss dirt on you. If the same thing happened to me one hundred times, I would quit to protect you. Everytime."

She almost groans when she hears his phone ringing, but she luckily is able to mostly supress it. He still notices though. As he untangles his hand from hers, he smirks, "something wrong, Agent?"

"Nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Uh-huh." He grabs his phone on the third ring, already back to his on-duty Agent voice, "Agent Hotchner." He rubs his forehead and simutanesly nodding. "Yes, sir, I am still at the office. However," he continues before whoever is on the phone can continue, "I am about to leave to go pick up my son and I do not have time for a meeting right now." After a few brief pauses, he picks up the conversation, "yes, sir, I understand that you only have a limited amount of time available right now but I really need to go get my son."

Emily taps his wrist to get his attention and mouths, "I can get him if you want."

He shakes his head, "no it's fine," he mouths back before turning back to the phone conversation. "Director, his daycare closes at six, sir, and I'm already cutting it close to pick-up time."

Her eyes widen when she realizes it's the Director he is talking to and gets his attention again, this time by writing on one of his gazillion pieces of sticky notes, "give me the address to pick him up at and call ahead of time so they will be expecting me," before sliding it to land under his eyes.

He sighs, whispering an apology, and writes the address on the note before handing it back to her. "2347 Chandler Circle. It's Jessica's house, I lied a little bit about him being in a daycare. Thank you so much, Emily! I'll pick him up at your house?"

She writes that, yes, he can pick Jack up at her house and she invites him to her house tomorrow night, with the rest of the team, before leaving to pick up a kid who she hasn't seen in two years but has always loved him like a son. Who wouldn't, when he's just like his Daddy.

**How awful was my writing? Any critism, good or bad, is welcomed and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I just say that I love you guys? Because I really do! I uploaded this story, thinking if I got 5 people to like this I was doing good! But instead of five people, I have 8 people who favorited, 31 people who are following, and 24 people who reviewed She's Back!**

**Now, I'm a little behind on sending PMs and thanking everyone for reviewing, so I'll just thank you all right now: Guest Spirit, Guest, JaycelynStewart, Celina79, PrentissObsessed, Petitemesange, Guest, Rmpcmfan, Angiely, Miss ellinor, Chlo-Bo, Emilyhotchnerforever, Emilyhotchnerforever, Rimasters, Storm-SA, Crayolakid0413, Rid3ThatChocob0, Korenyx, Hotchfan1, Guest, Ramona, Rmpcmfan, Celina79, and Chlo-Bo. You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback and I'm glad that you all are enjoying this as much as am I! Please continue to offer me feedback and tell me if I write a crappy chapter or if I write something that didn't make sense. Or review just to tell me that you enjoyed the chapter! More reviews motivates me to put off doing my Psychology and Spanish 2 and Biology homework like I am right now to upload chapters faster! :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

_She writes that, yes, he can pick Jack up at her house and she invites him to her house tomorrow night, with the rest of the team, before leaving to pick up a kid who she hasn't seen in two years but has always loved him like a son. Who wouldn't, when he's just like his Daddy._

Emily pulls into the driveway of the address that Hotch gave her. She knocks on the door, preparing herself for a fight with Hotch's ex wife's sister for Jack but when Jessica opens the door, she only offers Emily a smile.

"Hi. You must be Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles shyly, "and you're Haley's sister."

"Was. Was Haley's sister. You don't have to worry about me being emotional about this, Agent."

"Please, call me Emily."

"Aaron specifically said that you two are not dating, so I'm not supposed to grill you on you and Aaron's relationship," Jessica winks, "but, what Aaron doesn't know won't hurt him. So, Special Agent Emily Prentiss, what is your relationship with your boss?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, thankful that she's still got her mask on while on the inside she's screaming 'I love him!'. "My relationship with Special Agent Hotchner is not breaking any rules in the FBI handbook about two agents. I am friends with Hotch, that's all."

"You helped him and Jack when Haley died," Jessica points out.

"They needed to grieve but they couldn't just sit around the house watching tapes of Haley. They needed to get out and live and I took it into my hands to help. Nothing a friend wouldn't do for a friend," she defends herself.

"Jack talked a lot about you, saying 'Emmy gave me this' and 'my Emmy did this'."

"I love Jack like he's my own, but that doesn't mean he will ever be, and let's just leave it at that. Now, can I take Jack and leave because my kids are waiting for me at home?"

"You have kids?"

Emily smiles proudly, thinking about her wonderful and amazing kids, "yes, I do." Aftter seeing Jessica glance down at her left hand, she adds, "I'm not married."

Jessica smiles sheepishly, "I was wondering if that was why you and Aaron are 'just friends'."

"Why do you think we're something more? I have only talked to Hotch a few times since I left the Bureau two years ago."

"Because of the way that Aaron looked every time he talked about you. The look on his face every time Jack talks about 'his Emmy'. The way you looked at Aaron at Haley's funeral. Everyone else pitied him and felt sorry for him, but, while you you and the rest of your team felt sorry for him and even guilty that you couldn't save Haley, you guys wanted to help him get through it. But you more so than anyone else. You looked like you just wanted to protect Aaron and Jack from everything in the world."

Before Emily can respond, Jack comes up to the door. "Aunt Jessica, when is Daddy-" He stops talking when he sees Emily. He stares at her for a second before his eyes light up and he runs to her, "Emmy!"

She picks up the eight year old and spins him around, adding a "Ommph," as a sound effect. "You're getting big Jack-in-the-box."

He jumps down and stares at her with a glare that competes with Hotch's. "Where have you been, Emily Prentiss?"

She sits on her knees, eye level with him, before talking. "Well, Jack, you know I told you that I was going to live far, far away for a while."

"It's been two years, Emmy. That's a long while," Jack pouts.

"I know it is, Buddy, and I'm sorry I've been away for so long and I know I was away for a long time before that. But I had to leave."

"Why?"

She sighs, "I just..." She searches her brain for an explanation that will make him understand. "You know when you were four and you went to preschool?" He nods. "Well, when you turned five, you had to leave preschool and start Kindergarten. You didn't want to leave, you liked your teacher and your friends, but you didn't belong you in preschool anymore, you belonged in Kindergarten. Even though I loved working with your Daddy and the rest of the team and living in DC and seeing you, I didn't belong here any more."

"So, you didn't wanna live here?" At least when he asks this question, she can see that he isn't upset anymore, he's just curious.

"I wanted to live here, just like you wanted to keep going to preschool, but I couldn't stay, the same way you couldn't stay in preschool. I had to leave the BAU and you had to leave preschool."

Jack runs back into Emily's arms, staying in her embrace. "Don't leave me again, Emmy," he whispers.

She rubs his back for a minute, not able to promise that, and stands up. "Come on, Jack-Jack, you're coming home with me."

His eyes brighten, "really?"

Jessica and Emily both laugh. "Yes, really. Go get a change of clothes just in case you end up spending the night at my house. 'Kay?"

"Awesome!" He yells running to get the clothes.

"I think he's excited," Jessica comments.

"Just a little bit," Emily jokes.

Jack is back in seconds with an Iron Man backpack filled with presumedly clothes and probably toys. "Ready," he breathes out catching his breath.

"Let's go, then. Say goodbye to your aunt."

He gives his aunt a quick hug before running back to Emily's side. "Bye, Aunt Jessica."

Jessica does her best to look serious but her eyes are dancing, "is she your favorite now? You can't leave Emily's side for two seconds to give your favorite aunt a big hug?"

"Aunt Jess, you're my only aunt. Or at least, my only _real_ aunt. I do have Aunt Pen and Aunt JJ."

Only then does her serious look crack and she starts laughing. "I know, kid, I know. I'm just messing with you. Bye Jack! Bye Emily!"

They drive in the car with Jack filling Emily in on everything she missed in the past two years while Emily nods in agreement to something he said or she just smiles or laughs, encouraging him to go on. "...and Steve told Mrs. Baxter that I-"

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yes, Emmy?" He eagerly turns towards Emily, not upset at all that she interrupted his story.

"I have to tell you something, buddy." She's almost as nervous as she was telling Hotch, which shouldn't be a surprise considering how close she got to Jack before she left and how much the boy's input means to her. "We are on the way to my house."

He nods seriously, "I know that, Emmy."

"Well, what you don't know is... I have kids now, honey."

He looks confused for a second while his brain processes the information. "You have kids? Like how I'm Daddy's kid?"

"Exactly like that."

Jack nods for a second, thinking before he grins and shouts, "Cool!"

Emily laughs, the tension in her shoulders disappearing immediately as she laughs with him. "Yes, it is cool."

"Do I get to play with them?" He asks worriedly.

"Of course you can play with them," she reassures.

"What are their names, Emmy?"

"Well, there's four of them."

His eyes widen, "you have four kids? That's a lot!"

She chuckles, "yeah, Buddy, that's a lot. My fourteen year old daughter Jocelyn is the oldest. Then there's Carson, who's six years old. The twins, Leo and Johanna Joy, are four years old."

"There's twins? That's so cool, Emmy! Only you would have a pair of twins!"

Emily tells him some silly stories of her kids and in return Jack tells her all the wierd things his daddy has done lately (stuff she can make fun of Hotch about later) and before they know it, Emily is pulling into the driveway. "I didn't tell them you were coming, Jack-Jack, but they will be excited to see you," she says unlocking the front door.

As soon as the door is opened, music floats out of the door and into the street. The house is vibrating because of the volume of the song. Emily quickly informs Jack, almost screaming at him so he could hear her, to cover his ears and they walk to the living room. There is Jocelyn, Carson, Leo, and Johanna Joy all dancing to "Don't Stop Believin", the Glee version.

Emily hides the smile she's trying so hard not to let out, hiding it behind a stern look as she turns off the music. The kids smile as they see her and the three youngest run to give her a hug while Jocelyn chuckles nervously, "uh, hey, Mom."

"If the music is vibrating the house, it's _wayyyy_ too loud, Jocelyn."

"Sorry, it's just that..." her voice trails off as she sees Jack who's hiding nervously behind Emily. "Um, Mom? You have a follower."

She turns around and smiles at Jack. "It's okay, Jack. You can come out," she coaxes him. He slowly moves from behind Emily to in front of her. "Jack, this is Jocelyn, Carson, Leo, and Johanna Joy. Kids, this is Jack Hotchner. I work with his father."

Jocelyn's eyes widen at the mention of Hotchner but she wisely keeps quiet about it and smiles at Jack, though Emily can still see the questions in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Jack," she takes a step towards him and he meets her the rest of the way.

"Your name is Jocelyn?"

She smiles, "it is. So, Mr. Jack, do you like spaghetti?" He nods. "Good 'cause we made a ton of it for dinner and we need help eating it."

"You love spaghetti don't you, Jack?" Emily asks him, trying to keep conversation going.

He nods excitedly,"uh-huh! 'Ghetti is my favorite! That's what you made the last time you had dinner had at our house, right, Emmy?" His smile disappears and nobody says anything for a few tense moments until Leo looks at Jack.

"I have legos and cars in my room, you wanna play with me? Jocey and Carson don't play with me very much and Mommy and Joey only play sometimes."

"Can I, Emmy? Please?" "Yeah, Momma, can he? PLEASE?" They both beg at the same time making Emily laugh.

"Yes, boys, you can go play." Once they run up the stairs and Johanna Joy follows, going to play with her Barbies, Emily turns to Carson. "Hey, Sonny, why don't you go to your room for a little bit while Jocelyn and I make garlic bread since I'm betting you guys didn't make the bread."

Carson shrugs sheepishly, "you make it better."

"Yeah, because it's soo hard to put garlic and butter on a loaf of bread and put it in the oven," Emily rolls her eyes.

Carson nods a few times, "it really is hard, Momma."

"Well, I'll have Jocelyn help me make it and you can go to your room and work on that painting you were working on last night."

"Okay! Wait..." She looks between her mom and her sister, squinting her eyes in suspicion, "why is Jocelyn helping you?"

"Because she wants to learn how to make garlic bread."

Carson studies her for a minute before her eyes widen, "you're lying!"

"WHAT? You can't tell that?" Emily huffs.

"Can too. You let out a small breath right after you said it. That's your tell."

"Are you kidding me? My six year old daughter can tell I'm lying but criminals can't? How can I be a good profiler if my daughter can tell I'm lying?"

"Uh, Mom?" Emily looks over at her oldest.

"Yes, Jocelyn?"

"You just called yourself a profiler. You technically haven't been a profiler in two years," she states with worried eyes.

Emily sighs. "yeah, I know I'm not a profiler anymore."

Jocelyn look at Carson and tilts her head in the direction of her room. She takes the hint and smiles, "you guys win. I'm going to go to my room now."

Once they are alone, Jocelyn turns to her mother. "Mom..."

"I know, sweetie, I know. Let's get that bread started and then we can talk." She follows her to the kitchen but doesn't say a word as Emily prepares the bread and then puts it in the already heated oven. "Okay, ask what you want."

"Why'd you call yourself a profiler?"

"Well, I still do profile criminals, I'm just not an official profiler like I was at the BAU."

Jocelyn gives her a pointed look, "that's it?"

"And..." Emily sighs, "and Hotch offered me my old job back."

"Really?" Jocelyn grins. "Mom, that's great! We can move to Quantico! I mean, I like London and everything, but I wanna move back to the states. And I like this house better than the one in London anyway. And so does Carson! The twins don't really care, but they would love to move near Henry and JJ."

"I never said I was taking it."

"Why wouldn't you take it? You'll be working along side the best friends you've ever had, whom you feel guilty for not telling anyone but JJ about us, you'll have the job you are passionate about again, and you'll be working with the man you've loved since... forever! Sounds like a great deal to me!"

"It's complicated, Jocelyn."

"Then explain it to me." After Emily is silent for a few moments, Jocelyn sighs. "If you don't want to tell me that, tell me what you told Hotch when he offered you the job."

"I told him I had people in my life that I needed to talk to this about. He automatically assumed that meant I'm married with kids, not that I blame him, so I set him straight on that."

"Moooooooooommmmmmm..." She says in her best whining voice. "He so loves you and you so love him. Why can't you just tell him?"

"Been talking to JJ, have we?" Emily smirks.

"No... Okay, yes. But, in my defense, I just want you to be happy, Mom. We all want that. And no matter how much you want to deny it or put off telling the man you love your feelings, we all know exactly how you feel about Aaron Hotchner."

Emily's about to respond when the doorbell rings. "Jocey, the bread will be done in a few minutes. Once the timer goes off, just spread butter on the bread and then dinner will be ready."

Emily groans when she goes to answer the door and sees Hotch. She was really hoping to have a few hours to think things through before he showed up. As soon as the door opens, Hotch lets out a chain of apologies. "I'm sorry that you had to pick Jack up and that Jessica 'interrogated' you, even if you both deny it, and I'm sorry you had to take him to your house."

After a few silent moments, she offers a small smile, "you done?"

He nods, "for now."

"Good. Spaghetti is ready and the bread will be momentarily. You and Jack are joining us."

His eyes widen at the word 'us', obviously still in shock about the kids, but he gets over it quickly. "No, Emily, we don't need to intrude on your family meal. We've already done enough of that today. I'm just going to get Jack and we will leave you and your kids alone."

He's about to walk up the stairs to get Jack but she lightly touches his arm, stopping his movements and getting in front of him so she can see she's serious. "Aaron, I would love for you and Jack to join us for dinner. You and Jack will never be intruding on anything in my life."

He studies her, everything from her posture to her words to her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and smiles when he concludes that she is telling the truth. She wants him and Jack here with her family. "Okay."

Emily sighs in relief, "good because Jocelyn and the rest of the bunch made way too much spaghetti for us to eat in a _month_, nevertheless in one night."

"Hey! I resent that!" Jocelyn yells out from her hiding spot on the other side of the wall before sighing, "crap."

"Come on out, Jocelyn Renee."

Her daughter comes out smiling innocently, "I was just coming to tell you the bread is almost ready."

"Yeah, right," she scoffs. "You weren't earsdropping or anything, were you, Jocelyn?"

She smiles, "of course not, Mommy. That would be rude."

"Uh-huh," Emily clearly doesn't believe her daughter but smiles anyway. "But since you are here, I'll make introductions anyway. Jocelyn, this is my friend and old boss Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, this is my fourteen year old daughter Jocelyn."

Hotch smiles, his dimples making an appearance. The same dimples that make Emily's heart melt and her knees grow weak (not that he knows that). "It's nice to meet you, Jocelyn. And ignore what your mother said, I'm not old."

"Not as old as Rossi but still older than the rest of us," Emily mumbles until her breath winking at her daughter who giggles.

The giggle gets Hotch's attention as he turns to Emily. "What did you say, Agent?"

"Oh nothing, sir. I didn't say anything, nothing at all," she grins.

Hotch rolls his eyes, "is this what I missed in these two years? You making fun of my age?"

Her eyes widen. "You head what I said? You better watch out, Jocelyn, Grandpa Timer over here isn't going deaf just yet."

"Just for that remark I'm going to tell Jocelyn about that in Georgia when you-"

"Oh my god, don't you dare tell her that story! That's too embarrassing!"

"Oh, I wanna hear it now. Please do tell, Agent Hotchner," Jocelyn winks at her mom.

"Trader," Emily glares at her daughter.

Hotch grins at Emily before looking at Jocelyn, "so we were in Atlanta, Georgia on a case and-"

"If you tell her that story I will tell the entire team what happened that time we took Jack to feed the ducks!"

"You can't tell them that!"

"Wanna bet?" Emily grins.

"But that wasn't at work. You can't tell FBI Agents, that I _supervise_, that story!"

"Any story is fair game."

"I want to hear both of those stories," Jocelyn smiles innocently.

Hotch and Emily study each other for a second before turning to her and saying, "too bad," at the same time.

"Well, if you guys are done _flirting_, I would love to hear at least some stories of your trips around the country. Just the fun parts though, no serial killer hunting stories tonight."

Johanna Joy runs down the stairs and stands right in front of Emily, practically vibrating with excitement. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" She doesn't wait for a response, she just keeps talking. "Aunt JJ, Uncle Will, and Henry just pulled into the driveway!"

"Oh crap," Emily murmurs before turning to Hotch. "I wasn't expecting them."

"It's okay, Emily. I'll just take Jack and go."

"NO!" Everyone looks at Jocelyn and she smiles nervously, "I mean... Stay, Agent Hotchner! There's plently of spaghetti for everyone and that way you and Mom can have some time to catch up."

"Jocelyn Renee, I'm onto you," Emily says suspecting that JJ and her family coming wasn't just a random decision. Someone leaked the 4-11 about the Hotchner boys being here. And that is the same someone who's one of the few rare people that truly know how Emily feels about her boss.

"I just don't want Agent Hotchner and Jack to leave before I get to know them."

Emily narrows her eyes at her oldest daughter but is quick to nod her agreement, "I don't want them to leave just yet either." She looks at him. "Stay for dinner, Hotch. We would love to have you and Jack along with JJ, Will, and Henry for dinner."

He and Emily have a conversation with their eyes, Hotch asking if she really does want him to stay and Emily begging him to stay. "Okay, I'll stay. On one condition! Jocelyn, you and all the kids call me Aaron or Hotch or even Hotchner, just not Agent Hotchner. This isn't an interrogation."

"Hotch it is," Jocelyn responds right before the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"

**And the verdict is? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Do I still have readers? I sure hope so but now I'm off to do my homework!**

**Hannahbanana Jane :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week! It wouldn't have been such a big deal if I hadn't written this chapter, but it was already typed up and everything! S-O-R-R-Y! It's been a really crazy week! I'll have a longer A/N at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

_"Hotch it is," Jocelyn responds right before the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"_

As soon as JJ gets into the house, Emily leads her to her bedroom and shuts the door. She glares at her best friend. "JJ?"

JJ smiles innocently. "Yes, Emily?"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"We came for dinner. You invited us over, remember?"

Emily ranks over her brain, trying to remember telling JJ's family to come over. "Um, no."

"Yeah, you invited us over. The kids made spaghetti and you said you knew there would be enough for all of us to eat. And even with Hotch and Jack, there's still plenty."

"Jennifer Jareau, tell me the truth."

JJ sighs, "okay, fine. One of your kids called me and asked me to come. But I'm not telling you which one called me!"

Emily stares at her. "Let me guess: the only one who knows how to use the phone properly!"

JJ sighs, "she wants you to be happy."

"Please tell me what that has to do with you, Will, and Henry being here for dinner? Not that I don't like you guys coming over, of course," Emily adds when she realizes she sounds rude when all that her best friend is just trying to do is help.

"It's a surprise." Emily groans. "We all want you to be happy. And, Em, you are happy when you're with Hotch. And not just happy- you're practically glowing, for God's sake!"

"But that doesn't mean he is," Emily smiles sadly. "Come on, we better get downstairs. After all, I have guests to feed."

When they get downstairs, they see that Jack, Henry, Carson, Johanna Joy, and Leo are all in a circle playing duck-duck-goose with Hotch and Will while Jocelyn takes pictures on Emily's camera.

JJ and Emily sit on the stairs, watching from the shadows and have automatic smiles on their faces as they watch the men they love with their kids. At least, until Jack sees them.

"Emmy! JJ! Come play with us!" He yells, running over to them. Jack grabs both of their hands and drags them to the circle, standing in between them.

They play for a good twenty minutes, everyone having so much fun that they don't notice Jocelyn is still taking pictures, mainly of Hotch and her mom, before Jocelyn stops the games. "O-kay, sorry to end the game, but we should eat dinner before everything gets any colder than it already is." Jocelyn makes her eyes go wide and talks very dramatically, "Oh, no. We don't have any stinky cheese!"

"Stinky cheese?" Hotch wrinkles his nose.

"Parmesan cheese. Mom calls it stinky cheese," she explains before going back to her dramatic pose. "we must have stinky cheese to eat spaghetti! Hotch, would you mind going to the store to get some? I'm sure Mom would _love_ to go with you."

"I can go get it, if you want," Will very sweetly offers in his southern accent.

"NO!" JJ and Jocelyn yell at the same time, _way_ too quick to be innocent. "I mean, I, uh, really want to talk with you and JJ and I'm sure Mom would like to have more time to catch up with Hotch."

Emily stares at her daughter. "Jocelyn Renee," she starts but is soon cut off by Hotch.

"It's okay, Em, I'm fine to go to the store. Can't let anyone go without 'stinky cheese'," Hotch winks at Jocelyn. "You wanna go with me, Emily?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, sure." She looks back at Jocelyn. "We will talk about this later, young lady."

Jocelyn nods solemnly but her eyes are grinning with excitement and happiness. "Yes, ma'am."

Emily grabs her coat before her and Hotch are out the door. As soon as the door shuts, they hear JJ and Jocelyn cheering. "Is it just me or were they trying to get ride of us?"

"Definitely not just you," Emily groans as she slides into the passenger seat of Hotch's car.

"Either they want to throw a party without us,"

Emily looks shocked, "why would they want to throw a party with me? I mean, I get you, Mr. Seriously-Never-Taking-A-Vacation-From-Work-In-His-Life, but me... I'm fun, right?"

Hotch rolls his eyes and continues, ignoring her interruption, "_or_, they wanted wanted us, to leave, together... You know anything about that?"

"I have no idea," she says innocently but grins when Hotch rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, Hotch?" Emily says after they stay silent for a few minutes, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh... You did a really good job raising Jack."

Hotch glances at her. "Yeah?"

Emily nods. "Yeah."

He smiles. "Thanks, Em." She returns the smile and looks out her window. They are silent for the rest of the ten minutes of the drive. When they get out of the car and start walking towards the store, Hotch grabs Emily's hand, stopping her in her place.

"Emily, you need to know that, even know you weren't a parent to those kids until two years ago, you are the best mom they could pray for. You love Jocelyn, Carson, Leo, and Johanna Joy with all your heart. I always knew you would make a great mom and I'm honored to get the chance to see you in that role." Hotch lightly squeezes her hand before letting go and walking towards the entrance of the store.

Emily stares at his retreating form in shock before rushing to catch up with him. "Hotch-"

Hotch pulls open the door, holding it open for Emily, effectively cutting her off. "After you," he guestures when she makes no move to go inside. She just stares at him, as if trying to figure out what he is doing. Once they are inside, Hotch leds the way to the cheese section. "So, is cheese the only item we need?" Emily's heart flutters at the word 'we' but she ignores it, pushing down all the unrequited feelings she has for Hotch.

"Yep, just parmesan cheese." Emily's phone beeps, indicating she has a text message. Pulling out her phone, she sighs as she reads the message from JJ before reading it to Hotch.

_"Jocelyn is saying that never mind, we have parmesan cheese. We don't need anything from the store."_

Hotch gives her his probing look, the look that he uses in interrogations and interviews, trying to get down to the truth. "Then why was your daughter so hell bent on getting us out of the house?"

Another beep. Emily reads the text outloud for Hotch, "_hey, since you and Hotch weren't back yet, we decided to take the kids to our house for the night, to give you hardworking parents a night off. Don't worry, Jack had a change of clothes with him and we had the others pack some before we left. It just so happens that we drove two cars to your house, so we have enough room for everyone to come. Huh, imagine that?"_

Emily groans, her eyes flashing with anger. "Oh, I am so going to kill her. And Jocelyn. And Will because they roped him in on this somehow."

"Roped him in- what is going on, Emily Prentiss? Why would you kill your daughter and leave Henry orphaned because you kill his parents?"

"Hotch, believe me. This. Is. Not. The. Time. For. Questions. I'm pissed off and about to explode, so I would just stay quiet. Okay," she adds sweetly before sauntering out in anger outside. Now it's Hotch's turn to be surprised as he chases her out the supermarket.

"Emily! Emily, wait!"

Emily is walking on the side of the road when he catches up to her and she spins around to face him, her eyes now blazing with fire. "WHAT?"

Hotch takes a step back, holding his hands out as an innocent gesture, trying not to make her feel threatened. "Emily..."

She sighs a defeated sigh. "What, Hotch? Can't you just, let me _go_? Why can't you just let me run? Why?"

"Em, what did I do?" Hotch asks, confused as to why Emily is so upset. And why she's so upset with _him_.

Emily laughs without humor. "God, Hotch, you did everything. You talked to me whenever I needed someone to talk you and you lied to our friends about me being alive to protect me and you..." Her voice trails off as she looks away from his searching eyes. "You were always there."

"We already went over this, Emily. And you did so much more than that to me."

"I saw you, the summer I was nineteen." Hotch looks confused now. "You were working security for my mom. I..." She blushes. "I only saw a glimpse of you but... let's just say I never forgot."

Hotch gets an even more puzzled look on his face. "Emily, I... I don't know what to say."

Emily finally looks up at him but her eyes are focused somewhere over his shoulder. "I had a crush on you when I first started working at the BAU."

Hotch puts a finger under her chin and lifts it up, forcing Emily to meet his eyes. "Why are you telling me all this, Em?" He asks softly, searching her eyes for the answer.

She sighs. "I... God, I can't do this. I'm sorry, Aaron, I can't." Emily takes off running in the direction of her house, leaving Hotch alone in the street.

**I'm terribly sorry you waited over a week for this and you got a kind of short chapter! ****I'm amazed by all of you people who like this: 39 reviews, 47 followers, and 12 favorites- and that's just the people signed onto FF! I know I have at least a couple of readers who are reviewing without signing in. Thank you all so much!**

**I'm going to challenge you guys now. I had Small Group with some people from my church tonight because we can't do it tomorrow, but we were talking about challenging people to read their bible everyday and pray and be nice and kind and Christianlike for 30 days. I'm not challenging you guys to do this, because that would be religious bias (however, if you WANT to, try it!) but I do want to challenge you with something.**

**There are at least 47 readers for this story. I'm challenging you guys to get 30 more reviews. Basically, that means just to review and tell me what you thought after you finished reading this chapter. I'm challenging over half of you guys to review this chapter. The more reviews, the faster I put up the next chapter! And if you don't know what to say, I'm going to help and ask you guys a question.**

**Do any of you watch the show Smash? Or Glee? I'm sure most of you know what Glee is, but Smash isn't as popular. I like to say Smash is like the Broadway version of Glee, but they really are different. So, if you watch either of those shows, or even just one, tell me which one you like better and why.**

**I like Smash way better. I've never really been a fan of Glee, but I have a friend who is a fan of both shows and she forced me to watch an episode of Smash the other day. I'M HOOKED! It's amazing! I watched all of season 1 and I'm waiting not so patiently for season 2 to start! ****If you haven't watched Smash, I highly recomend it! If you would like, just put in your review that you want to watch it and I'll PM you a link to watch it on the Internet.**

**That's it for this chapter! I've got chapter 5 pretty much finished up and I've already started on Chapter 6.**

**I love you guys!**

**Hannahbanana Jane!**

**P.S. If you are a fan of Smash like me, tell me which (if any) ships you like. I'm hopelessly in love with Karen/Derek! Also, I'm thinking of writing a Smash fic, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch stays in the street, cars passing him by, for a few minutes after Emily ran off before thinking of a plan and running to his car, speeding away. After twenty minutes, he pulls into the parking lot of an old Italian restaurant.

He runs to the door, sighing in relief when he sees they are still open. Once inside, Hotch goes to the front counter. "Welcome to-" The voice cuts off as they recognize him. "Aaron!"

Hotch greets his old college buddy with a 'manly' hug and a pat on the back. "How's business, Luigi?"

"Are you kidding me, buddy? It's wonderful!" Luigi Marso and Hotch met in college and became good friends. Luigi opened this restaurant with his wife and brother as co-owners.

"And how is Lara?"

Luigi grins. "She is great! Hating the bed rest the doctor put her on for the rest of her term, but she can't wait for the baby to be here!"

Hotch grimaces, "yeah, I remember going through that with Haley. Make sure you are stocked up with lots of ice-cream and chocolate and you should be fine. Oh yeah, and definitely, under _any_ circumstances, work late."

"So, what are you doing here, Aaron? I assume it isn't to give me tips about my pregnant wife."

"Luigi, man, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Luigi responds instantly, not hesitating for a moment.

"I need a huge thing of lasagna, meaty ravioli, and uh, a thing of spaghetti too," he adds, not knowing what JJ did with all the spaghetti that was cooked but not wanting Emily to eat leftovers tonight, if the spaghetti is even still at her house.

"Alright, Aaron, spill."

Hotch feigns confusion. "What?"

"What girl did you piss off this time, huh?" Luigi raises his eyebrows suggestively. "You know how me and my wife make up after every fight? We-"

"No! No, no, no, it's not like that!" Great, now that is in his head. How the hell is Hotch supposed to focus when thinking about making love to Emily? He quickly shakes those thoughts away and focus on his friend. "I just, somehow made a coworker, ex-coworker, mad and she won't tell me the full story and I know for a fact that the way to her heart is through her love of Italian food."

"Uh huh," Luigi sounds unconvinced but lets it go. "So, you need lasagna, ravioli, and spaghetti?"

"Yep. And can you add some of your world famous breadsticks?"

Luigi grins, "I would have done it without the sucking up, Hotchner. I'm going to get started on your food, you want to come to the kitchen with me?"

Both men go to the kitchen, Hotch even helps Luigi make some of the food before he leaves, his hands full of pasta and breadsticks, quickly driving to Emily's brownstone.

It doesn't take Emily long for her to reach her house, her anger fueling her speed. As soon as she walks into her house, she take off her sweaty shirt and randomly throws it into the living room, glad she wore a sports bra today. Once she gets a glass of water and relaxes her breathing, she uses her cell phone to call JJ.

"Agent Jureau," JJ answers her phone on the first ring, as if expecting this call. Still, she answers professionally.

"I'm going to kill you," Emily responds, not covering up her emotions.

"You do know it's against the law to threaten a Federal Agent, right?"

"I'm serious, JJ."

"So am I. I could report you to Strauss, you know."

"JJ," Emily growls, tired of playing games.

"What happened, Emily?" JJ asks quietly.

"You practically set me up with your boss is what happened!" Emily yells as she walks up the stairs and to her room, changing into a pair of sweatpants and an FBI hoodie.

"Emily-"

"No, don't 'Emily' me! God, JJ, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, Em, it just seemed like a good idea. We were just going to send you to the store with him, hoping something would happen. But then Jocelyn told me Hotch offered you your job back and I knew that you two needed to get together before you start working as his subordinate again, because after that happened, both of you would ignore your obvious feelings, burying them down deep. So, I told the kids they would spend the night at our house tonight, to try and give you and Hotch some time to talk."

Emily lays down on her bed, lightly punching a pillow, the anger suddenly fading out of her. She sighs, "I almost told him how I feel, Jayje."

"REALLY?" The excitement in JJ's voice in undeniable and makes Emily rolls her eyes.

"Don't get excited. I didn't tell him and then I practically blew up on him, running home and leaving him at the store."

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"I-I tried but then I chickened out. I did tell him that he's always been there for me and I had a crush on him when I first started at the BAU and that I never forgot seeing him working security at my mom's when I was nineteen." Emily groans, "damnit, JJ! Now I probably scared him off and he won't want to be friends and he won't want me back on the team and I'll never be able to talk to him ever again!"

"Sorry to rain on your pity party, Em, but you need to tell Hotch the true extent of your feelings, and soon," JJ, always the wise one, interupts Emily's panicking.

"Why soon?" Emily doesn't even want to think about how she is _whining _over a guy. A super super amazing guy that she just so happens to be in love with, but a guy nonetheless.

"I hate to break it to you, Emily, but you invited the _entire_ team, Hotch included, to your house tomorrow night."

"Great, something else for me to worry about. My to do list is currently: clean the house; do the dishes and laundry; run a few errands and pay some bils; tell the team I have four kids; tell my former boss that I'm in love with him; and think about quitting my Interpol job, moving across the country, and begin working for the BAU again. Yep, just an ordinary day in the life of Emily Prentiss."

JJ stifles a laugh. "Wow, Em, even when you are being cynical, you have your humor."

"Don't you know me, Jayje? I'm _always _cynical."

JJ rolls her eyes at Emily's comment. "What have you done with the cheerful and optimistic Emily Prentiss?"

"Replaced her with the grumpy and pessimistic Emily Prentiss," Emily replies dryly.

"Oh, ha ha," JJ replies sarcastically.

"You should get off the phone and play with those six kids now running around your house."

"Are you going to be okay, Emily?"

Emily sighs, "yeah, JJ. I'll be fine. Do me a favor and hug all my kiddos for me, will ya? And tell them I love them and I'll pick them up tomorrow!"

"Will do. Goodbye, Emily. Get some sleep!"

Emily rolls her eyes. JJ, always the mother hen. "Yes, Mom," she replies before hanging up.

She stares at the ceiling on her tiles for what feels like forever, tracing the blanket on her bed's pattern, when her finger doing the tracing touches something. Emily smiles when she sees her camera.

Turning it on and seeing the homescreen come up with a picture of Emily with her four tornadoes of energy makes her smile widen. Even when she is feeling down, just a picture of her kids can improve her mood. Emily begins to go through the pictures, staring with the more recent ones.

A picture of Jack, Henry, Carson, Leo, and Johanna acting like robots.

A picture of JJ tickling Carson and Henry.

Jack, Henry, and Leo doing a superman pose.

Jocelyn, Carson, and Johanna smiling and making peace signs.

Jocelyn and Jack smiling up at the camera.

Jack saggin' his jeans, wearing Leo's favorite hat, doing a 'gangsta' pose.

Will playing duck, duck, goose, touching Leo's head.

Emily and Hotch having eye-sex.

A picture of- Wait, WHAT? Emily quickly scrolls to the previous picture and studies it. Sure enough, her and Hotch are engaged in a staring contest, practically spelling out their feelings for one another. It sure looks like they are having eye-sex, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Emily goes to the next picture still in shock. She doesn't remember that stare-down and, the way it looked in the photographic evidence, she should. But her and Hotch communicate with their eyes all the time, so they are staring at each other a lot. But like that? Where they are practically unloading their feelings onto one another? No, that doesn't happen often... Or at least she doesn't think it does. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that it does happen. Her and Hotch have all kinds of moments that she never really noticed before.

The next picture is a picture is of Emily and Hotch again, this time Emily trying not to laugh at the cowboy hat that Jack put on his dad's head while Hotch is glaring at her, daring her to laugh at him and see what happens.

The next one they are grinning at each other, their eyes practically sparkling with laughter while Jack, Henry, and Leo try to dance for the adults.

After that, Hotch is chasing Emily after she called 'goose' on him, the two of them running all around the house while Emily tries to make it to Hotch's spot before he tags her.

Then there is one of the back of their hands touching on another, both adult's eyes widening at the feel of one another's skin against their own.

A picture of Emily looking at Hotch with admiration while he talks to her six year old, completely oblivious to his admirer. A matching picture shows Hotch staring at Emily with adoration as she has a tickling war with Jack.

Hotch with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he very discreetly picks up a pillow off the couch without Emily seeing while she talks to JJ. The next picture takes place right after Hotch hits her with the pillow. Emily's eyes are wide with shock as she stares her at former boss.

The next one shows Emily narrowing her eyes, plans of payback and thoughts of 'he's so dead' going through her mind as Hotch tries to look innocent, already giving the pillow away to Jack and pointing at his son as if it say, 'he did it!'

It looks like Jocelyn did a play-by-play of Hotch and Emily's interactions that practically scream 'I'm in love with you!', just so she would have evidence to use in case her mom tries to say that Hotch doesn't feel the same way... Smart girl.

But that doesn't mean that Hotch is in love with her. That just means that he might have very minor romantic feelings for his ex-subordinate.

Tears fill her eyes at the thought of that. If that's true, then Hotch won't want to start anything with her. He's not going to risk both of their careers on something that he might not even want. He may just be _attracted_ to her, not _interested _in her.

The tears stream down her face and before she knows it, Emily is trying to hold in sobs. She can't remember the last time she cried like this, or cried at all, and especially when the last time she cried over a guy. But she's wanted him for so long.

And no matter how much she says that Hotch doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, she's always felt some hope that maybe, just maybe, they could have a chance someday. But she's losing hope and damnit, it hurts.

It hurts to realize your chances of a relationship you have been pining for are vertially nonexsistant.

You didn't even realize you were pining but now that you look back on it, yeah, you were. You didn't want to go out with Mick Rawson not because he was arrogant, oversexed, or egotistical (though he was) but because you were saving yourself for Hotch.

If you admit it to yourself, it is kind of suspicous that you leave around the same time Hotch is beginning to get serious with his first girlfriend after his divorce. Was your subconcious telling you that you didn't belong in the BAU anymore? Or was it telling you that you didn't belong with Hotch and couldn't see him with another woman?

"You are a damn coward, Emily Prentiss. Why did you just leave? Why didn't you stay?" She murmurs outloud, sighing. "Damn it. Why did you have to be so... stupid. Falling in love with your boss..." she continues, her voice watery as more and more tears run down her face. "Your career would be ruined if you ever get into a relationship with... Hotch. You'll forever be the girl who slept with your boss... Oh, who are you kidding? You would sleep with Hotch even if you could never do anything in law enforcement ever again..."

**Hi! So, this isn't Hannah, instead it's her best friend! She asked me to upload this for you guys. She said to tell you she will try to upload the next chapter soon, but she isn't sure when it will be. If you are reading her Mentalist story, she's trying to write the lastest chapter, but she's really not in a writing mood. If she gets it written, she'll email it to me and I'll upload it. She's trying to write for all you readers but the writing might sound a little forced since she's not feeling inspired right now.**

**I'm going to tell you a little bit about what's going on and why she's not uploading this.**

**Hannah's 15 yr old cousin Abby commited suicide on 10/24/12, the day after Hannah uploaded the last chapter. She's been out of the country and staying with her cousin's family since then. 2 days ago, on 11/01/12, she was about to come back home when her aunt (Abby's mom) went into labor. The baby girl was born a stillborn. So, she just lost two cousins in two weeks.**

**She'll be staying at her aunt and uncle's house for a few more days to help with the 3 younger kids (Abby was the oldest of 5, including Lizzy, the baby who was just born a stillborn). Her family is friends with our principal, so the school is letting her stay extra time with her family, so she could stay away for another week.**

**She's had some good things happen lately, including a baby cousin (Hannah has a HUGE family) born 10/19/12, but she's really going through a rough patch right now. She said to tell you that she appreciates your reviews and the feedback she's been getting on this.**

**Please review and tell Hannah what you think of this chapter, she really needs something to make her smile!**

**Love,**

**Anabel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to the four people I have lost in the past two months: my Grandad, after a long and courageous battle with lung cancer; my Granny, after a heartbreaking battle with Alzheimers; and my two cousins, one who left this world intentionally, and the other who never got the chance to live in it. I love you!**

**Also dedicated to Sherlock Holmes- BAU Profiler, who has no idea how sweet and inspiring she has been. If you are in the mood for an amazing HP fic that gets updated more often than this story, check out _In A Bullet-Proof Vest_. You won't regret it, I promise.**

_**Last Time on She's Back:**_

_"You are a damn coward, Emily Prentiss. Why did you just leave? Why didn't you stay?" She murmurs outloud, sighing. "Damn it. Why did you have to be so... stupid. Falling in love with your boss..." she continues, her voice watery as more and more tears run down her face. "Your career would be ruined if you ever get into a relationship with... Hotch. You'll forever be the girl who slept with your boss... Oh, who are you kidding? You would sleep with Hotch even if you could never do anything in law enforcement ever again..."_

* * *

_Alcohol. I need alcohol,_ Emilythinks to herself as she lays on her bed, her mind on past memories of working with the most elite team of the FBI.

She thinks about the good things that came out of working at the BAU. She met Hotch, JJ, Penelope, Reid, Morgan, and Rossi. She had the pleasure of meeting and getting close to Jack. She was there when JJ started dating Will, even though she tried to hide it, and later when she was pregnant with Henry. Emily was there, catching dozens of serial killers and saving the potential of hundreds of lives.

But she also lost some, too. Flashes of Gideon and Haley fly through her head, along with pictures of victims of all ages that they didn't save. Women, children, men, families. She thinks about Foyet and the aftermath. Or Doyle, who was responsible for the reason Emily didn't feel at home in DC anymore. The reason she had to fake her own death and move to Paris. The reason Reid and JJ had their first- and hopefully only- falling-out.

She's shaken out of her depressing thoughts when her phone vibrates with a text message.

_"Stop being cynical and just tell Hotch how you feel."_

Emily rolls her eyes. _"Thank you, dearest daughter, for your advice. If I tell Hotch how I feel, you have to tell Jason, the guy in your art class, how you feel." _Emily responds to Jocelyn's message.

_"How do you even know about that?"_

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jocey, but I'm a PROFILER. That means I read human behavior and yours was easy to detect."_

_"Well it doesn't take a profiler to see you're in love with your boss!"_

_"Is there anything you wanted? Or did you just text me to inform me about my feelings for Hotch? Because, FYI, I already know I'm in love with him."_

_"Here's a suggestion: just start singing 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri. He's a profiler, I'm sure he'll understand *wink, wink*"_

_"GOODNIGHT JOCELYN."_

_"Fine! I see my help is not wanted. 'Night Mom." _A few seconds later, Emily's phone beeps again. "_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more!"_

Emily rolls her eyes and calls her daughter, who answers in midlaugh. "He-llo?"

"Really, Jocelyn? A thousand years?"

"Hey, you've practically loved him for a thousand years!"

"And how, daughter, would you know that? Don't answer that! Let me guess: JJ is giving you the scoop on what Hotch and I were like working together?"

"Um... No?"

"That sounded very convincing, darling. Why don't we try that again," Emily suggests, smirking. "Hand the phone to JJ, Jocey."

Emily hears Jocelyn sigh but then hears rustling as the phone is exchanged between people before hearing JJ's voice. "Hey, Em."

"Would you please stop encouraging my daughter about this? You telling her stories is just feeding her hopes that Hotch and I will get together."

"She wouldn't need to hope if you would just put your big girl pants on and tell the man how you feel. If you weren't such a chicken, you would probably be pregnant with Hotch's baby right now."

"NO SEX TALK!" Jocelyn screams from her side of the conversation, obviously still listening.

JJ apologizes to Jocelyn for putting thoughts of Hotch impregnanting her mom in her head. Emily sighs. "I'm serious, Jayje. Jocelyn doesn't need to get her hopes up for something that most likely won't happen."

"Fine. No more Hotly talk in front of the younger oldest Prentiss," JJ agrees.

"Thank you- wait. Hotly talk?"

"Yeah. We made a name for you. Hotch + Emily = Hotly. Or, if you don't like that, you could go Hotchniss."

Emily throws her head back in laughter. "Are... you... serious?" She asks in between laughs.

"One hundred percent."

"Oh my god, JJ, you are like a child!" Once Emily stops laughing, she asks, "how did you know that 'A thousand years' is one of my favorite songs anyway? And how'd you know I..."

"Imagine that song is about you and Hotch?" JJ finishes when she trails off.

Emily nods. "Yeah."

"Well, Jocelyn said you play it all the time. Plus, it's a love song, Em, and who do you love?"

"You may be a profiler, but that's kind of thin. What else?"

JJ groans, "fine, but, just don't kill me, okay? It was one of our girls night outs. Garcia went to go get drinks, so you and I were talking when the song started playing. You told me you think of Hotch when you hear this song. That's when I first knew, for a fact, that you had major feelings for Hotch."

"You said you didn't know about my feelings until I admitted them!"

"I just said that so you wouldn't think it was obvious."

"_JJ_," Emily whines.

"I don't really think it was that obvious. I mean, most of the team doesn't know about your feelings for the boss."

"_Most_? Who else knows? Because I only told you!"

"Rossi. He's been around for a long time and he's a damn good profiler, Emily."

Emily jumps off her bed and begins to pace nervously. "He didn't tell Hotch, did he?"

JJ rolls her eyes even though her friend can't see her. "Are you serious, Em? You really think Dave would tell Hotch that his subordinate is in love with him?" She asks in a patronizing tone.

"I sure hope not."

"_Emily_," JJ groans in frustration, much like she did when Emily told her she wasn't going to call Mick Rawson. Her friend is in love with one guy but won't tell him her feelings, yet she won't try to move on either. And now she doesn't trust Dave Rossi, one of the most trustworthy guys either of them knows, to keep a secret.

Though, if JJ is honest with herself, she's been tempted to tell Hotch how Emily feels, because unlike her friend who is probably currently having a mental breakdown, JJ thinks he returns her feelings. When Emily was stiil at the BAU, she saw all the glances Hotch threw at Emily when he was worried about her or thought nobody was watching. All the times he had Emily consult with him on a case he could easily figure out himself. All the strings he pulled to get Emily back into the BAU in the first place.

JJ saw how affected Hotch was when Emily left. She saw him pull away from Beth and eventually break up with her after Emily left, like Beth was a poor substitute for the federal agent that means so much to everyone on the team.

Now that she thinks about it, maybe she should just tell Hotch how Emily feels. She would be pissed at JJ for awhile, but hey, she's about ninety-five percent sure that, if they ever talked about it, the brunette couple would finally get together.

Hmm... Or JJ could just lock them in an interrogation room, refusing to let them out until they talk about it. At least then she wouldn't have to tell Hotch Emily's secret.

_I think that actually might work, _JJ thinks to herself. She shakes the lingering thoughts of her 'Hotly' mission out of her head and focuses on her and Emily's conversation.

"Emily, Rossi didn't tell Hotch how you feel, nor is he going to. But you need to," she adds, trying to stress what Emily needs to do.

"I like Hotch, okay? He's my friend. I don't want to lose his friendship because I tell him that I've been madly in love with him for years."

Okay, babying Emily's feelings is getting nowhere. So, now it's time to throw Understanding out of the door and go instead with Harsh Reality. Because Emily really needs to understand.

"You don't get it, Emily. If you don't tell him how you feel, you can't expect him to do anything about the feelings I know he has about you. And if you don't admit it to him, expect to lose him to another woman. You got lucky with him breaking up with Beth, but eventually he's going to move on with another woman."

"JJ-"

"No, Emily, you need to face reality. You may think I'm being harsh, and maybe I am, but you need to understand. You either need to tell Hotch how you feel, or let your feelings go."

"It's not like I'm choosing something for dinner, JJ!" Emily shoots back, angrily pacing around her room. "I can't just say to myself, 'hm, I think it's incoveniant to fall in love with Hotch... I think I'll fall for the guy that delivers my mail instead!' I can't do anything about my feelings!"

"You need to do something, Emily Prentiss, because you are absolutely miserable."

Emily sighs. "And you are my friend and just have my best interests at heart, I know."

"You were my wake-up call when I almost gave up everything I had with Will because I didn't want to tell everyone about us. Now, it's my turn for me to be your wake-up call."

* * *

Hotch knocks on the door, balancing the bags of food. Emily opens the door wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Her eyes red and swollen from tears and she just stares at him for a few seconds. "What are you doing here, Hotch?"

"Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"Have you eaten?" Hotch repeats softly.

Emily sighs. "No. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Hotch raises the bags to her eye level. "I brought the best Italian food in the city."

"Hotch, I-"

"Emily, please."

She sighs again but holds the door open. "Jayje and Will took all the spaghetti when they took the kids and cleared out," Emily tells him going to the kitchen. "I didn't feel like cooking something else or ordering in, so I just wasn't going to eat."

Hotch shakes his head in disapproval as he lightly scolds her, "you don't need to skip meals, Emily. You have four kids and a very demanding and stressful job. You need your strength." He begins to pull italian food out of the bags, his back to her.

"I want the job," Emily blurts out, almost randomly.

Hotch slowly turns to her, trying not to look too hopeful. "You want to come back to the BAU? You're sure?"

She nods, her eyes serious with more than a hint of longing. "There's only one thing that I want more than to be back at the BAU."

"What do you want more?"

Emily flushes, avoiding his curious and questioning gaze. "I..."

"I can see you don't want to tell me. So, answer this: what were you trying to tell me on the street? Why were you saying all those things?"

She lets out a cynical laugh, rolling her eyes. "You still don't get it? God, Hotch, just use your god damn profiling skills and profile my behavior. You don't need my permission, that no profiling team members unspoken rule is over-rated and simply not true. We all profile each other, you do it more than anyone else. So come on, _you _tell me what I was trying to say."

Hotch takes a step closer to her, but only one. He doesn't want to spook her into hiding because he knows just one wrong word coming from him and she won't come back to the BAU. She probably won't ever talk to him again. "You tell me, Em," he says softly, which just seems to make her even more angry and frustrated and suddenly, just like when they were in the street a few hours ago, she explodes, this time not holding anything back.

"You really want to know? You're the damn reason I'm still single! I can't go out on a date because every guy I compare to you but they can never hold a candle to you, Hotch! I'm in love with my friggin' ex-boss! I love you, Hotch, have for years. Now, you wanna take back the BAU job offer? Can't stand to work with me after this? Can't be my friend anymore? Do whatever you want, Hotch. I can't take any more of this," she starts to walk up the stairs, almost believing that she doesn't care what he does. Almost convincing herself that she will be okay when he leaves her life forever.

Strong arms pull her back and pin her against the wall, Hotch's body covering hers, preventing her from moving. "You love me?" He asks, his voice sounding rough and intense and oh so _sexy_.

"Yes," she answers without hesitation. Her eyes are closed to avoid looking into Hotch's and her voice sounds steady, but her rapidly beating heart is an obvious sign that she's being affected by being chest to chest to the man she's in love with.

And since her eyes are closed, nothing could prepare her for what happens next.

One second she is preparing herself for the pain of losing Hotch has a friend, a coworker, a love who never got an 'r' at the end of that, and the next his lips are on hers.

Her eyes automatically shoot open, as if to see if this is really happen, before closing again. Hotch's lips are moving slowly against hers, but as she pulls him closer and kisses him back, the kiss moves from hesitant to passionate.

Emily manages a bite to Hotch's bottom lip, a shiver eliciting through her when he groans into her mouth. Her hands can't seem to stay in one place, going from his hair to his shoulder and then his cheek. She gasps when he takes her bottom lip between hers, lightly sucking and tracing with his tongue. He releases her lip only to dart his tongue into her mouth. Hotch growls and Emily moans when their tongue met, swirling around each other, fighting for dominance.

Emily pushes her lower body into his when her knees threaten to give out. He lifts her legs up, hooking them around his waist and carrying them over to the couch, their lips finally separating when he gently lays her down.

She opens her eyes to meet his, both pairs filled with lust and desire mixed with love. She gasps softly when she sees the love in his eyes. "How could you not know, Em?" Hotch asks as he slowly slides on top of her, their legs intwining. "How can you not see how much I love you?"

Hotch kisses each of her eyelids slowly, moving to plant a kiss on the top of her nose. His lips make a trail from her cheek to the corner of her mouth, placing a lingering kiss there. He hovers just over her lips, millimeters away from each other, Emily squirming in anticipation.

They just stare at each other, finally letting the other see the love that's been there all along. Emily gets impatient and makes the final move to close the distance between them.

This kiss is so unlike the first. Their lips move in sync with each other, slowly. This kiss isn't so much about passion as it is about love. Their lips open up to each other at the same time and when their tongues meet again, instead of fighting for dominance, they lazily dance together, twirling and overlapping.

They break away, breathing heavy, their heartbeats matching. "I love you, Aaron," she pants.

Hotch presses light kisses on her jaw, trailing down to her neck. "Say it again," he murmurs against her neck.

She sighs when his hot tongue darts out of his mouth to lick away the pain his nibbling kisses left. "I love you." She brings his head back to hers and captures his lips in a breathless kiss.

Emily groans when Hotch starts to pull away, trying to put some space in between them but she just pulls him back to her. Hotch chuckles. "Are you this demanding in all your relationships?" He asks, his voice waivering when Emily's hands wonders under his shirt, her skillful fingers tracing his abs.

She giggles when he flips them. "Did the tough Agent Prentiss just _giggle_?" Hotch asks, astonished.

Emily kisses him slowly, letting her tongue linger in his mouth, leaving no doubt for her intentions. "Why don't we finish," she bites the shell of his ear, sucking on it as he groans, "in the bedroom?"

Her phone rings before he can even answer her and he groans when she begins to reach for it. "Emily, _no_."

She sighs when he begins to kiss her. She blindly searches for her phone but is stopped when Hotch captures her hand with his, lacing their fingers together. Emily pulls their lips apart away with a loud smack. "You are in the FBI, Aaron. You know I need to always keep my phone on. _And answer it_. It could be important."

"I get it, you are being responsible. Well," he flips them again, stands up and picks her up, bridal style, "I'll show you just how _responsible _I can be in your bedroom."

"Seriously, Hotch." She says in a firm voice.

He groans in frustration, putting her down. "You really know how to ruin a mood, don't you, Em?"

She gives him an apologetic look that soon turns saucy. "I'll make it up to you," she promises, saunting off to grab her phone, smirking when he groans again. _I knew he was staring at my ass._

"Prentiss."

"Emily! Thank god you answered!"

"JJ, what's wrong?" Emily asks, instantly on alert.

"It's Johanna."

Her heart sinks. "What's wrong with Johanna?"

"She wasn't feeling good at dinner and then she started to throw up. Now she's got a fever and has thrown up four times in the past twenty minutes. I'm on my way to your house with her, Em. The rest of your kids and Jack are with Will."

Emily swallows the lump in her throat, knowing she has to hear her daughter's voice for herself before having a meltdown. _Now is not the time to freak out, Emily Prentiss. _"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, hold on." Emily holds her breath as JJ passes the phone to her daughter.

"Momma?" A little voice says.

Emily's eyes fill with tears as she hears how miserable her little girl is. "Hey, baby girl. I'm sorry you don't feel good, Joey."

"My tummy hurts, Momma."

"I know it does, baby, I know."

"I want you, Mommy," she whimpers.

"JJ is bringing you home, sweetie. And when you get here, we can have a Disney princess marathon."

"Okay, Mommy," Johanna yawns. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Johanna. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." She hands the phone back to JJ.

"Thank you, JJ. For taking care of her and bringing her to me." Emily says before JJ can let out another apology.

"No problem, Emily. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"See you then." After Emily hangs up the phone, she just stands there, staring off into space, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Emily, what's wrong with Johanna?" Hotch asks softly, not wanting her to get even more upset then she is. He gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

She leans her head back into his chest, sighing. "She's sick. Thrown up four times, fever. JJ is bringing her over."

"She'll be just fine, Em. Especially with you taking care of her."

Emily attempts a smile. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can-"

"I'll stay with you, Emily."

"Thank you," she sighs in relief.

"So..." Hotch breaks the silence they were in. "Do you want JJ to know I'm here or should I go hide in your closet?"

"She'll find out sometime. Besides, I don't want to let you go just yet," she tightens her hold on him.

"I'm not letting you go ever, Em. You don't have to worry about that."

Emily lets out a small, grateful smile. "I'm scared, Aaron. This is the first time Jo has ever really been sick."

Hotch's arms tighten around her, not enough to hurt, just enough to reassure her he understands. "I gave everything Jack wanted to him for weeks after he got the flu for the first time. It sucks seeing the people you are supposed to protect going through something that you can't just take away. But they get better and the feeling of panic and feeling like you failed them fades away."

"This is why I keep you around, you give good advice."

She feels his chest vibrate as he chuckles. He kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Emily presses a soft kiss to his lips, her fears immediately fading away as he kisses her back. "I love you too, Aaron," she whispers when they separate.

**I didn't mean for this chapter to get all fluffy and at least a little OOC. Oh well, I guess you guys are just going to have to live with it. I'm really sorry it took this long to update, but up until recently, I haven't been in the mood to write. But now I am and I've got to tell you, it feels amazing to write again.**

**I've got a question for you guys: are you still even reading this? Or enjoying it? Because when I look over this chapter, I feel like it's crap. And if nobody's reading this story anymore, I won't worry about writing any more of it. But if you are, could you please tell me in a Review or PM, please? I'm planning on continuing next chapter with Emily and Hotch team-tagging to help Johanna, JJ's reaction to HP getting together, and of course the team's reaction to all of Emily's kids. So tell me if you want more or even if you don't!**

**And I know Thanksgiving (if you are in America) was last week and this is kind of late, but be thankful for who you have in your life, okay? This year has been rough. You have no idea how fast you can lose someone you love until they are gone. Sorry for the lecture, but just take a minute to thank God for everyone you have.**

**Hannahbanana Jane :)**


End file.
